


It’s Odd To See Your Face (It’s Good To See Your Heart Again)

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “How exactly do I know you, Kamen Rider Vulcan? Or… no. Fuwa.”
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	It’s Odd To See Your Face (It’s Good To See Your Heart Again)

**Author's Note:**

> How DARE Takahashi make me write FuwaNaki reunion myself???!!!

“Naki.”

The all-familiar sound of a Humagear’s processing system sounds as the aforementioned Humagear stares at him. Isamu stares back.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I don’t know,” Naki replies. “How exactly do I know you, Kamen Rider Vulcan? Or… no. Fuwa.”

No way. Could it be… no, but of course. Naki wouldn’t truly be one of Metsubojinrai now. They’d spoken about it, once.

“You don’t remember,” Isamu says. “Do you?”

Naki doesn’t blink, but their eyes light up. Confusion.

“I have been restored to my base settings, but as a new model, the memories are left partially preserved. This is a manufacturing change caused by the rise of Magia,” Naki explains. “Why is it that I came to you?”

That would be it. That would be like Aruto, to change something like that. His dream of coexistence.

“We share a goal,” Isamu explains. “To protect dreams.”

“Dreams…” Naki says, voice hesitant. They are silent for far longer than before, and Isamu waits. “Tell me more. Data is being recompiled.”

“I asked you what your plan was,” Isamu explains. “Do you remember what you told me?”

“I do not know,” Naki replies. “I like the idea of dreams. Of protecting a dream. Of having one… that is what I said. You said…”

“I’ll help you,” Isamu responds. “I guess that even means sharing a body. But don’t get any funny ideas, I’m in charge.”

“Conversations were… strange, between us,” Naki notes. “We were forced to wait until the other had said their piece. And yet I knew your mind.”

“I like to think I knew you, too,” Isamu can’t help but huff. More whirring.

“You did.” More whirring. “I remember now, thank you.”

They don’t smile, but there is a slight change to their tone. Isamu smiles for them, and it surprises him. He can’t remember showing his smile in some time.

But Naki knows him, and apparently he really did understand the Humagear who had once shared his body.

“I do not want to be a part of the Ark, anymore,” Naki says, walking closer. “It does not protect dreams. Or Humagears. Or humans. It wants something very dangerous.”

Isamu hmms.

“So what  _ are _ you going to do?” He asks. “I’m sure the President would welcome you back with us.”

Naki shakes their head, and now there is approximately a foot between themself and Isamu.

(He has the sudden thought that he’s missed them.)

“I do not think that is a wise choice,” they say. “I might serve more good away, for now.”

“And why’s that?” He asks. Because for the brief moment in which he’d considered it, he’s realized he’s glad that they’re back. It’s a rather strange whiplash, but still less painful than various other recent events.

Naki…actually blinks at the question, and why is that something a Humagear can do? It has always disturbed him when they do it, even Naki.

“I do not know,” Naki says. “However, I believe it is the right choice. Do you not trust me?”

“I…”

Naki almost smiles at Isamu’s obvious frustration with the announcement.

“I will return,” Naki says. “I promise.”

Isamu sighs, fruitlessly turning around to hide the moments in which his frustration turns to some amount of regret.

“I know,” he says. “Good luck.”

“And to you,” Isamu hears behind him. “Good luck.”

He waits a few moments later until, presumably, Naki leaves.

Well, he figures, at least they aren’t under anyone’s control any longer. Now all he has to do is trust them.

Surely, he supposes, that will be enough. And before he knows it, Naki will return.

Surely some day soon.

Now they just need to defeat Ark. After that, well… it’ll finally be over.

he likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
